


Out of It

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for beginning of Season 6, Spoilers for end of Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Challenge: Game - Written when the word was grade and I made a mistake.<br/>Dean misses Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of It

His love lay sleeping beside him, but his heart was with his brother.

His brother, who he had promised to save.

His brother, trapped in the pit with two madmen - the devil inside him and the zealot in their half-brother's skin.

Hunting had been a game that he could win, but only with Sammy beside him. Sammy made the game fun…his laughter, his all-too-emotional eyes, the practical jokes, teasing...

But without Sammy, he had no desire to play. If he couldn't save the one soul worth the world to him, what was the point of the game?

_A/N I intend, at some point, to write a longer story based on this. Something involving the boys and them growing up, and hunting being a game they played. Please let me know if you'd like to see that._


End file.
